Codename: Icky (release)
Episodes *Codename: Icky *Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green *Of All the Luck Gallery 116-01.jpg 116-02.jpg 116-03.jpg 116-04.jpg 116-05.jpg 116-06.jpg 116-07.jpg 116-08.jpg 116-09.jpg 116-10.jpg 116-11.jpg 116-12.jpg 116-13.jpg 116-14.jpg 116-15.jpg 116-16.jpg 116-17.jpg 116-18.jpg 116-19.jpg 116-20.jpg 116-21.jpg 116-22.jpg 116-23.jpg 116-24.jpg 116-25.jpg 116-26.jpg 116-27.jpg 116-28.jpg 116-29.jpg 116-30.jpg 116-31.jpg 116-32.jpg 116-33.jpg|'The Cyber Chef, by Digit Leboid' sounds like Digit's made a cookbook, right? 116-34.jpg 116-35.jpg|According to the book, it says:"Cooking can be lot's of fun outside. Just grill a big hot dog on the barbecue for a tasty treat." Hold on, 'Hot dog'! That's one of our clues! 116-36.jpg 116-37.jpg 116-38.jpg| Hi-fives! 116-39.jpg 116-40.jpg 116-41.jpg 116-42.jpg 116-43.jpg 116-44.jpg 116-45.jpg Inez (Codename- Icky).jpg 116-46.jpg 116-47.jpg 116-48.jpg 116-49.jpg 116-50.jpg 116-51.jpg 116-52.jpg 116-53.jpg 116-54.jpg 116-55.jpg| On the book it says:"France has all kinds of good food. The chefs in France like to make pastures. The croissant is my favorite food." 116-56.jpg 116-57.jpg|Buzz and Delete think Croissant Cave is delicous. 116-58.jpg 116-59.jpg 116-60.jpg 116-61.jpg 116-62.jpg 116-63.jpg 116-64.jpg 116-65.jpg 116-66.jpg 116-67.jpg 116-68.jpg 116-69.jpg 116-70.jpg 116-71.jpg 116-72.jpg|Icky on Pizza... That's it! Icky's on Pizza Canyon! I knew these kids and a robotic bird were smart! 116-73.jpg 116-74.jpg 116-75.jpg 116-76.jpg 116-77.jpg 116-78.jpg 116-79.jpg|Hacker's in a giant squid attack! 116-80.jpg 116-81.jpg 116-82.jpg 116-83.jpg 116-84.jpg 116-85.jpg 116-86.jpg 116-87.jpg 116-88.jpg 116-89.jpg 116-90.jpg 116-91.jpg 116-92.jpg| 116-93.jpg 116-94.jpg 116-95.jpg 116-96.jpg 116-97.jpg|Matt and Inez are hugging. Aw! 116-98.jpg Digit_(Harriet_Hippo_and_the_Mean_Green)_(2).png Digit_(Harriet_Hippo_and_the_Mean_Green).png Inez and Jackie (Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green) (5).png Inez and Jackie (Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green) (4).png Inez_(Harriet_Hippo_and_the_Mean_Green) (2).png Inez_(Harriet_Hippo_and_the_Mean_Green) (3).png Inez_and_Jackie_(Harriet_Hippo_and_the_Mean_Green)_(2).png Inez_(Harriet_Hippo_and_the_Mean_Green).png Inez_(Harriet_Hippo_and_the_Mean_Green) (4).png Jackie (Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green).jpg Inez and Jackie (Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green) (6).png Inez and Jackie (Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green).png Matt (Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green).jpg Matt and Digit (Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green) .png Inez_(Harriet_Hippo_and_the_Mean_Green) (5).png INEZ- Yeah, all of these cubes make up the whole box..png Matt_and_Inez_(Harriet_Hippo_and_the_Mean_Green).png Inez and Jackie (Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green) (3).png Matt (Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green) (2).png Jackie, Inez, and Digit (Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green).png Jackie, Matt, and Inez (Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green).png Inez (Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green) (3).jpg Inez (Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green) (2).jpg Inez (Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green).jpg Buzz and Delete (Of All The Luck).jpg Buzz and Delete (Of All The Luck) (2).jpg Hacker (Of All The Luck).jpg Hacker (Of All The Luck) (2).jpg Delete (Of All The Luck) .jpg Hacker (Of All The Luck) (3).jpg Buzz and Delete (Of All The Luck) (3).jpg Hacker (Of All The Luck) (4).jpg Unicorn (Of All The Luck).jpg Lucky Charms (Of All The Luck).jpg 112-11.jpg 112-12.jpg 112-13.jpg 112-14.jpg 112-15.jpg 112-16.jpg 112-17.jpg 112-18.jpg 112-19.jpg 112-20.jpg 112-21.jpg 112-22.jpg 112-23.jpg 112-24.jpg 112-25.jpg 112-26.jpg 112-27.jpg 112-28.jpg 112-29.jpg 112-30.jpg 112-31.jpg 112-32.jpg 112-33.jpg 112-34.jpg 112-35.jpg 112-36.jpg 112-37.jpg 112-38.jpg 112-39.jpg 112-40.jpg 112-41.jpg 112-42.jpg 112-43.jpg 112-44.jpg 112-45.jpg 112-46.jpg 112-47.jpg 112-48.jpg 112-49.jpg 112-50.jpg 112-51.jpg 112-52.jpg 112-53.jpg 112-54.jpg 112-55.jpg 112-56.jpg 112-57.jpg 112-58.jpg 112-59.jpg 112-60.jpg 112-61.jpg 112-62.jpg 112-63.jpg 112-64.jpg 112-65.jpg 112-66.jpg 112-67.jpg 112-68.jpg 112-69.jpg 112-70.jpg 112-71.jpg 112-72.jpg 112-73.jpg 112-74.jpg 112-75.jpg 112-76.jpg 112-77.jpg 112-78.jpg 112-79.jpg 112-80.jpg 112-81.jpg 112-82.jpg 112-83.jpg 112-84.jpg 112-85.jpg 112-86.jpg 112-87.jpg 112-88.jpg 112-89.jpg 112-90.jpg 112-91.jpg Category:DVD